


The Games We Play

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, Donna and a pair of handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17439969594/lying-in-bed-in-her-nightgown-donna-glances-up).

Lying in bed in her nightgown, Donna glances up over the top of her book as Amy enters the bedroom. As the sight of her slowly seeps into Donna’s mind, she places her bookmark into the right page and then places the book on the bedside table. “What’s all this about, then?” she asks. “You look gorgeous.”

It isn’t even an exaggeration. Wearing nothing more than a skimpy set of black lingerie, Amy is beautiful. She is like a streak of milk and fire, and the grin on her face is little short of wicked. Donna thinks about Amy sauntering through the TARDIS’s hallways dressed like that and it makes her grin in return; more than that, it makes arousal flush through her like a bullet.

Amy strides forward, bringing her hands out from behind her back in order to display the metal handcuffs dangling from one finger. “I thought we could give these a shot,” Amy suggests. “If you’re up for it.”

Donna’s eyes linger on the cuffs and a thousand potential images rush through her mind at once. Both being at Amy’s mercy or having Amy bound for her to tease - they’re both equally tempting options. “Get over here, then,” Donna demands, holding out her arms for her.

Amy slithers into her waiting hands, climbing up onto the bed before shifting her weight into Donna’s lap. She passes the handcuffs into Donna’s hand at the same instance as she steals kiss after kiss from Donna’s lips, taking the very breath from Donna’s lungs and leaving it impossible for her to form a rational thought.

Distracted by the kiss, Donna still manages to snap the cuffs open and over Amy’s wrists, capturing her arms behind her back. She pulls back to look at her handiwork, Amy bound in her lap. If the glint in her eyes is the be believed, Amy is very far from helpless.

Another kiss is shared. The evening only gets better from there.


End file.
